We Are Young!
by Resacon1990
Summary: CurtainShipping! Full of fun, laughter and amazing dance moves! Can't forget romance right? A little bit of suggestive stuff but whatever! Take it how you wish XD!


**Sooo I couldn't sleep and I found an awesome looking contest from Music Intuition and BAM! This came along!**

**Its CurtainShipping which I have never done before but its basically a SongFic! So if you're reading please enjoy! OH! AND ITS GREAT IF YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG "WE ARE YOUNG" BY 3OH3 WHEN YOU READ THIS! Otherwise its kinda dumb...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the song "We Are Young"**

* * *

><p>Reggie Lopez smiled brightly as he walked down the stairs of his two-story home and into the kitchen, the sun shining brightly through the windows.<p>

"Pancake daaaay!" he sang, as he started walked over to his huge book of recipes. As he passed the table in the middle of the kitchen he flicked on the stereo, smiling as he recognized the CD that hadn't been taken out from last time.

"Hmm 3OH3 aye?" he mumbled out loud. Quietly he flicked through his recipe book as he waited for the first song to start. Just as his finger landed on the Pancake recipe and he'd started pulling things out of the pantry right beside, a familiar beat was filling the kitchen.

It took less than two seconds for Reggie to lose most of his interest in cooking as the songs beat raced through him.

"Windows down, pedal to the sneakers. Turn up the volume, blow out the speakers." Reggie sang as he swaggered over to the fridge, swinging his butt with every beat.

"Best clothes on, going down on fire. Turn the lights off, turn the music higher." He continued, grabbing an armload of ingredients out and kicking the door shut behind him.

"I broke free." He cried, throwing the ingredients on the counter. "Cast awaaay." He turned around, a very serious look on his face. "Won't find me.

"And now your never gonna break me down, gonna break me down." He sang strutting forward in the direction of the table.

"This is all." Reggie continued, stopping and swinging his head dramatically to the left, his hair flying. "I can take." Turned his head back. "So farewell.

"Cause you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now." He mumbled, dropping his head with every beat as it led up to the chorus.

"WE ARE YOUNG!" he screamed, throwing his head up and beginning to head bang. "WE ARE YOUNG!"

He twirled to the side, about to do the actions to the chorus.

"We drink and we fight and we love just because," he cried, pretending to throw back a drink, fight an opponent and make out with himself. "WE ARE NUMB!

"We're on the run!" he started running on the spot, grinning madly. "And you're never gonna chase us down!

"We are young." He finished the chorus pulling the peace sign. Stepping with the beat, he was about to keep singing when a new voice interrupted.

"Dance with the devil, don't be shy." A girls voice rang out and Reggie turned to see Maylene standing in the doorway. As she sang she began to strut up to him, making him grin at her sexiness.

"Nothings gonna stop us, we can't die." She seemed to giggle, walking right up to him. "Sleeping in a bed, waking up outside." She walked around him, getting a good grip on his shirt.

"At least I can say I tried." She sang, ripping off his shirt and darting away from him.

"So you fathers don't let go of you daughters." Reggie called, glaring at her. "We take what we want we don't borrow." He continued, chasing after her, laughing as she squealed and tried getting away.

"Think I found a message in a bottle, this says 'Drink me, drown your sorrows'" he concluded the second verse as he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around to face him. With a laugh they both stomped their feet to the beat.

"I broke free." Reggie sang, twirling Maylene.

"Cast away." She joined in, laughing as he dragged her back into his chest.

"Won't find me." They laughed together, pretending to hide.

"And now you're never gonna break me down, gonna break me down." Reggie sang as Maylene swung her hips to the side and lowered herself to the ground.

"This is all, I can take." He grinned as he joined her, latching onto her hands to keep balance,

"So farewell. Cause you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now." She sung to him and winking, causing his heart to jump. They counted the beats in their head as it came to the chorus.

"WE ARE YOUNG!" the screamed, leaping to their feet and beginning to fist pump. "WE ARE YOUNG!

"We drink and we fight and we love just because!" Reggie and Maylene sung together, Reggie pretending to drink while Maylene high-kicked before kissing each other heatedly. "WE ARE NUMB!" they then screamed in each other's faces.

"We're on the run." They giggled, starting to moon walk back towards the stereo on the table. "And you're never gonna chase us down…

"WE ARE YOUNG!" Reggie pelted, dragging both of them up onto the table while Maylene repeated 'young' three times with the song.

"WE ARE YOUNG!" she then sang loudly, allowing Reggie to do the repeating while she stuck her hands in the air and began dancing on the spot, Reggie quickly joined her.

"WE ARE YOUNG!" they then screamed and sung the repetition together while fist pumping.

"And you're never gonna chase us down…" Reggie sang and stopped dancing, staring at Maylene dramatically instead. She giggled and stopped as well.

"We are young…" they sung more quietly than the other times, Maylene smiling as Reggie turned her so he was facing her back.

"If I'm doing this right…" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll be leaving tonight," he whispered in her ear causing her to giggle and squirm. He smirked and tightened his hold. "I've got my bags packed tight…"

He flung Maylene out in a twirl so she teetered on the edge of the table before drawing her back in to a slow dance like position.

"So many reasons to leave, I got my hands on my keys." He continued, swaying them in a circle. "Ya I'll be leaving tonight…"

Suddenly they both pulled apart and jumped to the ground, ready for the final part of the song.

"WE ARE YOUNG!" They screamed together again, standing side by side as they did the Jazz hands. "WE ARE YOUNG

"We drink and we fight and we love just because." This time Maylene pretended to drink while Reggie punched the air before they crashed into each other, tumbling to the ground laughing.

"WE ARE NUMB!" They still yelled, helping each other to their feet before starting to do a move that looked like they were snakes going through hoops and clicking their fingers.

"We're on the run!" Maylene choked out, making Reggie laugh.

"And you're never gonna chase us down." He continued, picking her up and swinging her around.

"WE ARE YOUNG!" They screamed out, both doing the repetition this time.

"WE ARE YOUNG!" Reggie then cried, Maylene taking the repeating as they began to jump up and down fist pumping.

"WE ARE YOUNG!" And again they swapped over.

"WE ARE YOUNG!" They pelted out together, grabbing each other's hands and dancing around in circles.

"And you're never gonna chase us down!" Reggie grinned extra hard as they made eye contact, losing himself in Maylene's gorgeous blue eyes.

"WE ARE YOUNG!" The screamed the last line together, just as Maylene tripped up, sending them crashing to the ground.

With loud groans the two rolled over on their side and dragged themselves to their feet.

"I think that was my work out for the day." Maylene giggled, grinning at Reggie and helping him up. He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Maylene." He laughed, kissing her forehead. She giggled.

"I love you Reggie poo!" she teased causing him to chuckle.

"Pancake time?" he asked, releasing her and turning to the counter. He was stopped though when Maylene tugged on his arm.

"Shirt on first mister." She sighed, pointing to the door. Reggie pouted.

"I thought you liked my sexiness." He mumbled, using his puppy eyes. Maylene bit her bottom lip and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Well… maybe if we were upstairs…" she trailed off, pecking his lips and giving him a wink before darting out the door and up the stairs. Reggie smirked.

"Best morning ever!" he cried, quickly taking chase.

WE ARE YOUNG!


End file.
